A Night at the Cullen's Part 1
by Maxidoodle 7
Summary: Bella spends the night at the Cullen's, and she is shown firsthand what ensues one night falls.
1. Chapter 1

A Night at the Cullen's

PART 1

"It must be weird for you guys"; "hmm" he breathed softly into my hair. "Well" I said turning on my side so that I could gaze into Edward's golden brown eyes, "the nights they-they must seem so long for you guys what is there to do?"

I never spent the whole night at the Cullen's because Charlie would've had a heart attack if I were spending nights at Edward's house, which is why Edward slept over my house almost every night. The only times I ever slept over was when Charlie went on overnight fishing trips with Billy Black and even then I was asleep at an unreasonably early hour. Tonight was different Charlie was on one of those overnight fishing trips and I was determined to stay up all night.

"Do you really want to know what we do at night?" he asked, "yes" I said sure of myself. "Well when we get really bored and there is nothing else to do we play board games." "Really?" surprise must have showed in my voice because he looked at me with those golden brown eyes and though I've looked into them before they still managed to leave me breathless. "Really, what you don't think big, scary vampires like to play Clue or Monopoly?" He asked sarcastically flashing me a dazzling smile.

Just then Alice with Jasper in tow came skipping down the stairs, Alice and Jasper were never more than 2 feet apart form each other. It wasn't hard to tell that they were listening to our conversation because they both had huge grins on their faces. "Did Edward tell you what we are playing tonight, Bella?" Alice asked. Edward answered before words even formed in my head, "I was just about to Alice but why don't you do the honors." "Well, she said almost bouncing with excitement tonight is Monopoly." I couldn't help but smile, I never saw someone who was so excited over playing Monopoly but that was Alice. Jasper grasped Alice around her waist, and smiled Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. Emmett and Rosalie showed up next one hand of his held Rosalie's and the other was holding Monopoly. "Ready" he said looking serious like his life depended on winning a game of Monopoly, Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" Alice said, "we can't start without Carlisle and Esme, Edward chuckled, "what?" I asked almost laughing myself. "Em, don't even think about cheating tonight." "Stay out of my head Edward" but even Emmett couldn't say it with a straight face and the smile we all love was plastered form ear to ear, we all couldn't help but start laughing. We were laughing so hard that no one noticed when Esme walked in. "I just got off the phone with Carlisle and he's going to be a little late" there was a unanimous "ugh" and it was obvious it was from Emmett.


	2. A Night the Cullen's Part 2

Night at the Cullen's

PART 2

We all knew we would probably be waiting a while for Carlisle to come home from the hospital, so we found ways to entertain ourselves. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the love seat that was placed in the left corner of the room. Alice was holding Jasper's hand and telling me how excited she was that I was sleeping over and how I'd better stay up past 9:30, the whole time she spoke Jasper focused on her and only her. Meanwhile Emmett and Rosalie sat on the love seat to the right of Edward and me. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie while she fiddled with her necklace and stared out the window, Emmett stared at Monopoly as if trying to concoct a game winning strategy out of thin air. Esme sat on the couch next to me and Edward she looked lonely without Carlisle. Edward had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me close after a few minutes he got up and went to the piano he played random keys until his fingers found it, the lullaby, my lullaby. We all sat in silence and listened to Edward play.

An hour later we heard Carlisle pull up and Esme was up and at the door before Carlisle even turned the engine off. He was at the front door in a flash he kissed Esme and hung up his coat and said hello to all of us. "Sorry to keep you waiting, it seems that my work never ends, but I'm glad you didn't start without me," he said smiling "Let's play." That was all Alice needed and within seconds she was up and moving furniture so that we could have room to play on the floor. Emmett was setting up the game and shuffling cards, Jasper was the "banker" and Emmett must have said something funny to him because while Jasper was handing out the right amount of money for us to all start with he began to laugh which was something Jasper very rarely did.

We all took spots on the floor around the board and Alice eagerly passed out all the game pieces. Rosalie was the horseshoe, Jasper was the iron, Alice was the ballet shoe, Emmett was the boxing glove, Esme was the dove, Carlisle was the heart, Edward was the piano and I was the flower. Edward handed me the dice first. Everyone stared at me as the dice rolled out of my hand and before it even hit the board Alice blurted out what number and sure enough it did. I was smiling now and as Edward wrapped me in the nook of his arm I knew this was exactly were I was supposed to be.


End file.
